Perdoa-me
by Pufy
Summary: A única coisa de que Saga se arrepende foi ter magoado a pessoa que mais amou em sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_Perdoa-me._**

_Mais um belo dia no Santuário de Atena, "como o Grécia era bela!" pensava Saga sentado em uma pedra admirando a bela cachoeira que desembocava abundantemente no mais lindo lago que já viu em sua sofrida vida._

_Sua vida como cavaleiro de ouro não havia sido fácil, por vezes sujou suas mãos, e uma boa parte dela com o sangue de inocentes. No fundo sabia que não havia sido ele, fora fraco sim, mas não havia sido ele. Sua mente fora dominada pelo maligno Ares, aquele ser cruel que o fez fazer coisas que não queria e com pessoas que amava e admirava. Em especial uma pessoa havia sido magoada cruelmente pelos seus atos, uma pessoa tão doce, meiga e tão pequena na época, teve que tomar decisões de um verdadeiro adulto em nome da paz e de uma promessa, e ele, Saga, sabia que era impossível se redimir com ele._

_Um barulho despertou Saga de seus pensamentos, algo havia entrado na água. Caminhou lentamente em direção à margem do lago, movido por uma curiosidade puramente infantil, parou defronte de alguns galhos a beira da cristalina água, moveu algumas folhas com cuidado, e o que viu fez seu coração tremer. Aquela pessoa, aquele homem que tanto desapontou no passado, estava ali diante dele, debaixo daquela queda d'água, nu como veio ao mundo. Sim era um anjo, o mais belo entre todos os anjos. Aqueles belos cabelos lavanda molhados, escorridos pelo belo e clarinho corpo, tão frágil, tão doce. "Como um ser humano podia ser tão lindo e delicado ao mesmo tempo", pensava Saga. _

_E ali estava Mu banhando-se distraidamente naquelas águas refrescantes, devido ao calor grego excessivo, comum pela época do ano, absorto ao olhar de um cavaleiro que se encontrava literalmente petrificado diante de tão erótica e ao mesmo tempo delicada cena. De repente Mu sente a presença de alguém, um cosmos, e o que ele vê faz seu coração parar uma batida. Seus olhares esmeraldinos se colidiram, seus corações aceleraram ainda mais, seus rostos enrubesceram ao mesmo tempo. Nenhuma palavra era necessária, os olhares falavam por si._

_Depois de segundos, que mais pareceram minutos, Saga cai em si._

**__E... eu sinto muito, não era minha intenção... me desculpe. _**_E saiu rapidamente._

_Mu ficou parado, quase em estado catatônico, não sabia o que dizer o que pensar o que fazer. Mas ao mesmo tempo inúmeras coisas vinham em sua mente, memórias que gostaria de esquecer, mas não poderia, mesmo que vivesse mil anos, jamais esqueceria Saga de Gêmeos. _

**_Perdoa-me._**

**__Mas Camus, por que não podemos, somos livres agora, não devemos satisfação há ninguém!_**

**__Devemos satisfação há Atena, esqueceu Milo? _**

**__Mas o que ela tem com a nossa vida particular? Demos nosso sangue por ela, por esse Santuário, pela humanidade durante anos, e pra que? Pra depois de todas essas guerras travadas ficarmos assim, presos, sem liberdade? _**_Dizia o Escorpião já alterado._

**__Não é bem assim Milo, temos todo o conforto que precisamos aqui, até demais. _**_Falava Camus com uma paciência extrema, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança a ler, o que irritava ainda mais Milo._

**__Não estou falando de conforto Camus!_**

**__Então do que está falando?_**

**__De nós dois, do nosso amor... Estou cansado de me esconder como se o que temos fosse vergonhoso... _**_Camus sentiu um nó na garganta, olhou para o amante que possuía a face corada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, era nítida a força que desprendia para não chorar. No fundo sabia que Milo tinha razão no que dizia, mas não estava preparado para expor o relacionamento de ambos aos quatro ventos. _

**__Milo eu... eu acho que ainda não é o momento certo para isso... _**_Tentou controlar ao máximo a voz para a mesma não sair tremula._

**__Eu não acredito no que está dizendo... Tens vergonha de mim não é? Depois de todos esses anos de amor e agora isso?_**

**__Milo você não está entendendo o que eu quero dizer..._**

**__Não Camus, muito pelo contrário, eu to entendendo tudo..._**

**__Milo espere!_**

**__Me deixa Camus, e vê se me esquece, entendeu!_**

_"O que eu fiz..." pensou Camus vendo o amor de a sua vida sair da casa de Aquário sem olhar para trás._

**_Perdoa-me._**

_Saga subia as escadas rapidamente, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, chegando ao seu templo deu de cara com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio._

**__Shura, que susto você me deu!_**

**__Digo o mesmo Saga, você tá branco, o que aconteceu meu amigo? _**_Disse Shura preocupado com o estado em que se encontrava o geminiano, nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Ambas haviam construído uma grande amizade depois do término das guerras, sabiam dos pecados, tristezas e arrependimento, de cada um, o que fazia a amizade fortalecer ainda mais._

____**Eu... Eu vi o Mu... **__Shura sabia dos sentimentos de Saga por Mu._

**__Bom isso uma hora iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês dois iriam dar de cara um com o outro, mesmo por que vocês são praticamente vizinhos._**

**__Você não está entendendo Shura. Eu o vi na cachoeira, nu e ele me viu espiando ele! Entende agora?_**

**__Madre de Dios!_**

**__Nesse exato momento ele deve está achando que eu fiz de propósito!_**

**__E não fez. _**_Disse Shura com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

____**Por Zeus Shura, claro que não. Eu estava lá em uma pedra meditando e olhando a natureza, aí eu ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que era, o resto nem precisa dizer.**_

**__E o que o Mu fez?_**

**__Nada, assim como eu... Nesse exato momento o ele deve está que eu sou um pervertido, agora sim o Mu vai me detestar ainda mais. _**

**__O Mu não te detesta Saga, muitas coisas aconteceram, mas eu sinto que ele ainda te ama se não ele não ficaria tão incomodado com a tua presença meu amigo. _**_Mesmo assim Saga continuava aflito, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. __**Mas me fala uma coisa Saga, tu gostaste do que viu?! **__Disse o capricorniano quase gargalhando._

**__Por Zeus! Cala a boca Shura!_**

**_Perdoa-me._**

_Mu vestia sua túnica com dificuldade, suas mãos não estavam colaborando em nada, tremiam como vara verde. Estava mais branco que o habitual devido ao tamanho susto._

**__Droga, não sabia que o Saga estava aqui. Como não senti seu cosmos antes? Agora ele vai pensar que eu fiz de propósito, para chamar a atenção dele..._**

**__O que está acontecendo Mu? Por Buda, anda falando sozinho meu amigo?_**

**__Shaka?! Desculpe... é que e eu..._**

_Nesse instante o virginiano notou que Mu não estava bem, ele tremia e seus olhinhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas, mau as continha._

____**O Saga... **__Segundos depois de dizer essas palavras Mu cai inconsciente, mas Shaka o pega a tempo, antes de ir ao chão. _

_"O que ele fez desta vez com você meu amigo?" pensava Shaka..._

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdoa-me.**_

Capítulo II

_Mu abriu os olhos, reconheceu o teto, era seu quarto. "Como vim parar aqui?" Tentou levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu devido a uma ligeira tontura, resolveu deitar-se novamente, afinal de contas não possuía afazeres pelo resto do dia, pois Kiki estava passando um tempinho com os cavaleiros de bronze no Japão, o que deixava Mu com o tempo bastante livre e por que não incrivelmente calmo._

_**Que bom que já acordou, já estava pensando em chamar Atena ou o Mestre Shion ou até mesmo Dohko. **__Disse Shaka entrando no quarto de Mu com uma bandeja contendo uma terrina de sopa e um copo de água._

_**Shaka... Agora estou me lembrando, você me trouxe para cá quando desmaiei não é?**_

_**Sim.**_

_**Obrigado... **__Disse Mu com um encantador sorriso, sorriso este que deixou Shaka aliviado, pensou que não o veria mais, não depois das últimas palavras de Mu antes de sua perda de consciência._

_**Tome um pouco de água, e depois experimente esta sopa que fiz lhe trará mais energia.**_

_**Ah Shaka não precisa, estou lhe dando trabalho, sei que a esta hora você gosta de meditar.**_

_**Que bobagem Mu, não é trabalho algum ajudar o meu melhor amigo. **__Disse Shaka com seu mais doce sorriso._

_**Como posso te agradecer? **__Disse Mu pegando o copo e o bebendo com vontade._

_**Contando-me o que aconteceu que o deixou naquele estado de nervos... **__Nesse momento Mu se afogou com a água que bebia._

_**Saga abre essa porta, até quando você vai ficar trancado aí nesse quarto? **__Kanon já estava ficando irritado com o irmão gêmeo, ele havia ficado trancado no quarto o dia inteiro e não desceu para jantar. __**Desisto!**_

_Saga estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, os belos e longos cabelos azuis espalhados pelo travesseiro, seus lindos olhos verdes estavam inundados de lágrimas. Apenas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça. __**Mu...**_

_**Então foi isso... **__Mu estava com a cabeça baixa e o rosto corado de vergonha depois de contar tudo ao Shaka. Ele permanecia na cama, recostado a uma almofada junto a cabeceira da cama.__** Não tem do que se envergonhar Mu, você não sabia que ele estava lá.**_

_**É, mas ele não sabe disso Shaka, o Saga vai achar que eu estou tentando reconquista- ló entende?**_

_**Mu... Você deveria conversar com ele um dia desses, vocês dois tiveram uma história juntos, você o ama, sabe disso, sempre o amou.**_

_**Por favor, para Shaka, eu não quero sofrer tudo novamente. **__Mu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_**Você sabe que a culpa não foi dele, sabe disso. Bom... preciso ir, mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar por telepatia está bem...**_

_**Sim... Shaka... Obrigado meu amigo.**_

_**Não precisa agradecer...**_

_Enquanto Shaka subia as escadas até o templo de Virgem não deixou de pensar em Mu e Saga. "Esses dois tiveram uma história tão bonita, mas foi interrompida tão bruscamente. Ambos não mereciam isso, deveriam estar juntos agora." Pensava o virginiano. Sentia pena de Mu, amava o amigo e queria vê-lo feliz. Faria o possível e o impossível para isso._

_**Então é por isso que ele está daquele jeito? **__Kanon estava preocupado que o irmão entrasse em uma depressão profunda, sempre soube dos sentimentos de Saga por Mu, desde quando eram crianças. Achava estranha a atenção que Saga depositava naquele menino tão pequenino que um dia chegou ao Santuário de mãos dadas com o grande Mestre Shion._

_**Sim, mas não é de agora que Saga anda deprimido Kanon, desde que voltamos à vida ele anda mais calado, fica tempo olhando para o nada. O que aconteceu ontem pela manhã só foi a ponta do iceberg. **__Disse Shura com pesar. Os dois estavam na sala do templo de Gêmeos. _

_**Entendo... Fiquei fora por muito tempo a serviço do Santuário, deveria ter negado a missão e ficado mais tempo com ele.**_

_**Não se culpe isso iria acontecer com ou sem você. Sabe o quanto Saga ama o Mu e como foi trágico tudo que aconteceu com eles.**_

_**Isso é ridículo! Por que eles não ficam juntos! Isso é uma perda de tempo!**_

_**Você não entende muito de relacionamentos Kanon. **__Shura deu uma leve risada._

_**Graças a Zeus! **__Os dois riram tentando descontrair um pouco. __**Vou preparar o almoço, você poderia ficar Shura, seria bom para o Saga lhe ver quando descer, se é que vai sair daquele quarto algum dia!**_

_**Aceito o convite Kanon, mais vou ajudar está bem?**_

_**Certo, vamos! **_

_Camus estava na sacada de seu quarto com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Milo não havia descido para a arena de treinamento essa manhã, o que o deixou bastante preocupado. Apesar da briga que tiveram achou que Milo voltaria para ele no dia seguinte, como sempre fazia, mas desta vez foi diferente. __**Eu sou um idiota mesmo. **__"A única coisa que sei fazer é magoar a pessoa que mais amo no mundo."_

_Saga resolveu levantar da cama, já era quase uma hora da tarde, precisava se alimentar, apesar de não sentir fome alguma, mas sentia seu corpo fraco. Enquanto descia as escadas começou a ouviu algumas vozes e risadas. Foi até a cozinha. Deparou-se com Kanon e Shura conversando animadamente._

_**Bom dia! Até que enfim acordou bela adormecida! **_

_**Bom dia... **__Saga estava pálido e com um olhar muito triste._

_**Nós preparamos um prato pra você Saga, sente-se. **__Disse Shura._

_**Obrigado.**_

_Kanon e Shura tentaram conversar amenidades para ver se distraia um pouco Saga, mas o mesmo apenas respondia monossílabos. "Pelo menos está se alimentando." Pensou Kanon. _

_Depois de organizarem a cozinha, Shura e Kanon resolveram ir para a arena treinar, convidaram Saga, mas este disse que não estava com vontade. Os amigos se despediram e foram embora. O geminiano mais velho ficou na sala tentando se concentrar em um livro._

_Já era quase quatro horas da tarde quando sentiu um cosmo entrar em seu templo. _

_**Saga... Podemos conversar?**_

_**Shaka... **__Saga ficou surpreso com a visita do Virginiano, desde que voltaram a vida não haviam trocado palavra alguma. __**Sim, sente-se. Aceita um chá? **_

_**Sim, por favor.**_

_**Nossa Milo você tá péssimo!**_

_**Obrigado Aiolia... **__O Leonino o encontrou sentado no sofá vendo televisão, na mesa de centro encontravam-se várias garrafinhas de ouzo vazias. _

_**De nada! Essa cara é por causa do gelinho né?**_

_**É, mas acabou Aiolia, não existe mais nada entre ele e eu. **__Agora sim o leonino ficou preocupado._

_**Como assim Milo, o que aconteceu?**_

_**O de sempre, e pra falar a verdade a culpa é toda minha, me apaixonei pelo cara mais frio e insensível do mundo. **__Dizia Milo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. __**Sou um idiota em pensar que o Camus me levaria a sério, ele trata o nosso relacionamento como um casinho qualquer. Eu ou qualquer outro na cama dele não faz a menor diferença!**_

_Aiolia não sabia o que dizer para amenizar a dor do amigo._

_**Milo eu sinto muito... **__Aiolia sentou-se ao lado de Milo. __**Mas você não pode ficar assim desse jeito, bebendo e se afundando dessa maneira, você é um cavaleiro de ouro, precisa ser forte.**_

_**Eu sei, mas é difícil... **__Milo é abraçado carinhosamente pelo seu amigo._

_**Não fica assim Milo, olha, vou fazer um peixinho assado a moda grega para o jantar, o que acha? É o seu favorito não é?**_

_**É sim... Obrigado Aiolia... **_

_**Certo. Espero-te às sete da noite na minha casa! E melhora essa cara! **_

_Milo ainda sentia uma tristeza profunda, mas a visita de Aiolia o deixou mais leve, talvez com um pouco de esperança. Decidiu sair daquele sofá e tomar um bom banho._

_Mu permanecia deitado em sua cama, não tinha o menor ânimo para levantar. "Saga por quê?" "Por que estava naquele lago? Justo aquele lago!" "Eu não posso, eu não quero pensar mais em você!" Lágrimas escorriam de seus belos olhos. "Como te amei... Eu ainda te amo..."_

_Flashback início:_

_**Mu... Preciso te confessar algo... **__Dizia Saga, então adolescente, nervoso diante de seu primeiro e, mal sabia ele, único amor. Estavam sentados à margem do lago. Sim o mesmo lago. Aquele lago cheio de doces recordações._

_**O que foi Saga? Você está suando, suas mãos estão tremendo, está tudo bem? **__Perguntava o pequeno Mu inocentemente._

_**Estou bem sim... Mu você é uma pessoa muito importe para mim, adoro estar contigo. Eu... eu quero dizer que eu te amo Mu, amo muito! **__Confessava Saga com as bochechas coradas._

_**Saga... **__Muito surpreso, com os olhinhos arregalados, Mu apenas conseguiu balbuciar o nome do melhor amigo. O que fez Saga baixar o olhar crente que não era correspondido. De repente sentiu uma pequena mãozinha em seu rosto._

_**Também te amo... Sempre te amei, desde a primeira vez que te vi. **__Diante de Saga estava aquela doce criatura, aquele rostinho alvo, coradinho pelo momento, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Saga mal podia acreditar no que ouvia, era tudo que havia sonhado. "Mu me ama... Meu Mu..."_

_Com a mão na nuca de Mu Saga aproximou o rosto de seu amado e beijou aqueles lábios que tanto sonhou. No começo Mu ficou um pouco entorpecido pela emoção e a timidez, mas aos poucos foi se entregando aquela doce boca de seu amor. Ao final se tornou um beijo intenso e cheio de ternura._

_Flashback fim._

_Ambos, Saga e Shaka, estavam na sala, sentados um em cada poltrona, um de frente para o outro._

_**O chá estava muito bom, obrigado.**_

_**De nada.**_

_**Bom, não vou enrolar mais Saga, vou dizer logo o que vim fazer aqui em sua casa. Vim pelo Mu.**_

_Neste exato momento Saga sentiu um frio na barriga e seu coração acelerou._

_**Ele nem sonha que eu estou aqui conversando com você, mas... ele é meu melhor amigo e eu não posso mais vê-lo sofrer. **__Saga sabia, era o culpado pelo sofrimento de Mu. _

_**Ele te ama Saga, sempre te amou. **__Saga não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, elas escorriam pelo rosto bonito. __**E eu sei que você sente o mesmo por ele, está escrito no seu rosto. Vocês parecem dois zumbis, fantasmas, a cada dia ficam mais deprimidos e pra que? ...Saga vai até a casa de Mu, converse com ele, vocês dois precisam disso...**_

_**Shaka... Eu não posso, não posso fazer o Mu sofrer mais, não posso... Tudo o que fiz pra ele, as coisas que disse... Eu não posso apagar... **__Shaka viu sinceridade nos olhos de Saga. Sentiu um nó na garganta, tinha pena do geminiano._

_**Eu sei que deve ser difícil, te entendo Saga, mas também acho que enquanto existir amor, existe esperança. Bom... Preciso ir agora, está na hora da minha meditação, pense no que te falei. Se ama o Mu realmente, então seja forte e encarre esse amor e tudo que vem com ele. Adeus...**_

_Saga ficou ali, na poltrona com o olhar perdido no nada. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Diante de seus olhos inúmeros momentos felizes que viveu junto com Mu vinham a tona. "Te amo..."_

_Mu finalmente resolveu tomar um banho para tentar melhorar seu ânimo. Lavou-se com esmero, secou-se. Decidiu colocar uma túnica bem fresquinha, afinal estava um calor infernal esta noite. Penteou com cuidado seus cabelos. Por fim resolveu descer até a cozinha para fazer um chá. Quando estava descendo as escadas sentiu um cosmos, aquele cosmos, não poderia estar enganado, conhecia aquela energia muito bem. Caminhou rumo à entrada de seu templo e o que viu fez seu coração acelerar._

_**Saga...**_

_**Mu... Preciso muito falar com você...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo III_

_Mu finalmente resolveu tomar um banho para tentar melhorar seu ânimo. Lavou-se com esmero, secou-se. Decidiu colocar uma túnica bem fresquinha, afinal estava um calor infernal esta noite. Penteou com cuidado seus cabelos. Por fim resolveu descer até a cozinha para fazer um chá. Quando estava descendo as escadas sentiu um cosmos, aquele cosmos, não poderia estar enganado, conhecia aquela energia muito bem. Caminhou rumo à entrada de seu templo e o que viu fez seu coração acelerar._

_**Saga...**_

_**Mu... Preciso muito falar com você...**_

_**Saga eu... **__Balbuciou Mu com o rosto corado. Saga não conseguia decifrar se era de emoção ou de raiva. Então se apresou._

_**Por favor, Mu me deixe falar... Sei que talvez você jamais irá confiar em mim novamente e eu compreendo isso, Zeus sabe o quanto, mas, uma coisa eu tenho absoluta certeza, meu amor por você ainda está vivo, sempre esteve, durante todos esses anos, durante seu exílio em Jamiel e até mesmo na minha morte. **__Saga tremia, o ariano jamais o viu assim. __**Mu... Te amo tanto... **__Mu que até então estava conseguindo se conter, não resistiu mais, seus olhinhos esmeralda vertiam lágrimas. __**Perdoa-me Mu, preciso do seu perdão. Sei que não mereço seu amor, mas, preciso do seu perdão... **__As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do geminiano._

_**Saga... sei que passou muitos anos mas, eu não consigo, não consigo esquecer aquela cena, eu não consigo...**_

_**Flashback início: **_

_Mu subia as escadas em direção ao templo de seu Mestre na velocidade da luz, não dando a mínima a meras convenções diante das casas de seus companheiros de armas. Havia pressentido algo, sentia o chamado de seu amado Mestre Shion, sabia que ele estava correndo risco de vida. Chegando ao grande topo, sentiu um presságio terrível e sabia, suas premonições eram infalíveis... Entrou quase sem ar no grande átrio e foi rapidamente aos aposentos do Mestre, mas o que viu fez seu coração parar uma batida._

_Shion estava caído envolto em uma enorme poça de sangue, e ao lado do corpo inerte estava o amor de sua vida. Saga encontrava-se ajoelhado ao lado do Grande Mestre chorando copiosamente. _

_**Saga... **__Mu estava petrificado, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, seus olhos inundaram de lágrimas. __**Por que... Por que...**_

_**Mu... Por favor, não fui eu, tens que acreditar em mim, não fui eu... não fui eu... não fui eu... não fui eu... NÃO FUI EU!**_

_**Co...como não foi você Saga, olhe suas mãos e esse punhal, por que, por que fez isso? Ele confiava em você cegamente, tinha orgulho do cavaleiro que era! Como teve coragem de fazer algo tão medonho!**_

_**Cala a boca garoto! Maldito! **__Nesse momento Saga avançou contra Mu o prensando contra a parede do quarto. Em meio ao terror que sentia, Mu consegue criar coragem o suficiente e abri os olhos e o que vê o deixa apavorado. Não era o amor da sua vida, quem esta diante dele era um ser de aparência macabra, possuía olhos vermelhos e um rosto com expressão de puro ódio._

_**Sa... Saga... **__O geminiano continuava pressionando o corpo frágil do tibetano, mas quando viu aquele brilho verde e doce diante de seus olhos voltou a si._

_**Mu... Meu Mu... Por favor, não chore meu doce anjo... **__Diante dos olhos de Mu o rosto de seu amado voltava a adquirir o encanto e a bondade de sempre, qualidades que tanto amava no geminiano. Percebendo que estava machucando Mu o soltou com cuidado extremo. _

_**Meu amor... **__Saga levou sua mão ao rostinho de Mu e tentou enxugar as doces lágrimas que escorriam sem fim. _

_**Sa...Saga... você voltou meu amor...**_

_**Nunca irei te abandonar... sempre estarei no seu coração Mu...**_

_Nesse momento beijaram-se como nunca haviam se beijado. Era um beijo misturado com as lágrimas derramas de ambos. Era doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo. "Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?" Pensavam ao mesmo tempo. Amavam-se tanto, mas o destino, sim, o destino, o cruel e derradeiro destino, implacável e desumano não os queria juntos._

_Separaram-se devido a falta do atroz oxigênio._

_**Vou embora do Santuário Saga, não posso ficar mais aqui...**_

_**Eu entendo meu anjo... **__Disse Saga com um nó na garganta._

_Mu olhou pela ultima vez seu Mestre e lhe deu um beijo na já fria testa. "Perdoe-me Mestre Shion, perdoe-me."_

_Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, ao cruzá-la foi detido pela mão de Saga._

_**Mu... Não me abandone...**_

_**Jamais farei isso Saga... como me disse antes, sempre estarei com você... no seu coração...**_

_**Te amo...**_

_**Te amo...**_

_Olharam-se pela última vez, ambos os corações apertados e sangrando nos respectivos peitos. Era o fim. Ou pelo menos, naquela época, era assim que pensavam._

_Mu tele transportou-se para seu templo pegou a caixa de sua armadura e novamente tele transportou-se para o lugar mais seguro que conhecia nesse mundo, Jamiel. _

_Saga não precisou pedir a Mu que guardasse segredo do que viu, sabia que o amor de sua vida jamais falaria nada a respeito. No fundo sabia que não merecia o amor doce e puro do lemuriano._

_**Flashback fim.**_

_Saga se aproximou de Mu que por sua vez tentou escapar, mas foi detido pela parede de seu templo. O geminiano o prensa contra o mármore._

_**Sa..Saga... por favor, se começarmos novamente... não quero mais sofr... **__Saga cala Mu com o dedo indicador em seus lábios e neste instante Mu compreende que não adianta mais fugir dos sentimentos que sente pelo homem a sua frente._

_**Pode ser que você nunca me perdoe doce anjo, mas por tudo que vivemos, pelos dias de amor e carinho que passamos juntos, te peço um último beijo, somente um beijo e te deixarem em paz.**_

_**Saga...**_

_Dizendo isso Saga tomou o rosto de Mu entre suas mãos e colou seus lábios carnudos nos finos e delicados lábios do lilás com enorme paixão, aquela mesma paixão reprimida por tantos anos. O ósculo a princípio calmo se tornou mais intenso, a língua do geminiano pediu passagem o que o ariano concedeu sem resistência alguma. Era o inicio de um doce canto de gemidos produzidos pelos dois amantes. Um misto de desejos e saudades, saudades de um tempo longínquo, mas que sempre esteve presente em ambos os corações._

_Em quanto isso nos aposentos do Grande Mestre:_

_**Dohko que surpresa lhe ver tão sedo, não tínhamos combinado em jantar às nove horas. **__Ambos trocaram um doce beijo._

_**Eu sei amor, mas tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça e está me deixando muito preocupado. **__Dohko estava com uma expressão bastante inquieta, o que deixou Shion nervoso._

_**Pelos deuses amor o que aconteceu? **_

_**É sobre Mu... **__Agora sim Shion realmente ficou apreensivo. _

_**O que aconteceu com Mu, me diz Dohko?**_

_**O caso não é o que aconteceu e sim o que pode vir a acontecer. Saga está se reaproximando do Mu, agora mesmo senti seus cosmos ardendo na casa de Áries. Admira-me que você não sentiu.**_

_**Isso não pode acontecer Dohko, do contrário teremos que contar tudo a ele.**_

_**Por mim já teríamos contado há muito tempo.**_

_**Eu sei, mas eu não consigo, não agora depois de tanto tempo... Ele jamais iria me perdoar... **__Disse Shion sentando-se em seu leito com a aparência desolada. Seu amante sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua delicada mão._

_**Sei o que sente meu amor, mas você não está sozinho nisso, lembra-se? Sou tão culpado quanto você. **__A voz do libriano era doce e atenciosa com seu carneirinho. __**Quando você resolver que chegou a hora certa, estarei ao seu lado e contaremos juntos ao Mu, está bem?**_

_**Por que você é tão doce comigo... **__Disse Shion de forma manhosa e com lágrimas nos belos olhos._

_**Porque te amo. **_

_**Também te amo.**_

_Beijaram-se com desejo e amor. O jantar ficaria para BEM mais tarde._

_Em quanto isso na casa de Áries:_

_Beijaram-se por um longo tempo até que se separaram. Ambos ofegantes._

_**Seus lábios ainda possuem o mesmo gosto doce de antes Mu. **__Permaneciam abraçados. Nos olhos de Mu transbordavam lágrimas._

_**Obrigado meu anjo. Vou te deixar em paz como te prometi. **__Saga deu um cálido beijo na testa de Mu e o deixou, rumou à saída da casa de Áries. Nesse momento Mu sentiu o coração apertar no peito. Era algo tão forte que se tornou insuportável._

_**Saga... **__Disse Mu baixinho, mas foi suficiente para Saga ouvir. O geminiano virou-se para o amado na mesma hora._

_**Mu...**__ Disse Saga ansioso pelo que o lemuriano iria dizer._

_**Perdoo-te...**_

Continua...

OLÁ PARA TODOS!

O QUE ACHARAM DO CAP?

GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A YUM-CHEN-MO POR FAVORITAR MINHA FIC,,, VALEU MESMO! E A SHAKA PSICO PELO COMENTÁRIO!

ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAP! BJSS


End file.
